Clognorp Expansion Conflict
"Now see here, I'm not going to tell you again. Get your dirty tentacles off of my property RIGHT NOW or I'll send you to-" - An elderly Mrcillian, armed with a MK I, shortly before death by a Clognorp Invader Description The Clognorp Expansion Conflict was a violent war waged between the Clognorp and the Mrcillian and Tylor Empires. Lasting almost a decade, the war began mainly as a result of Clognorp Imperialism. The war was mainly waged in the system of Treia V, but inevitably the conflict spread to the Clognorp's home system. The Mrcillian and Tylor Empires lost a countless number of non-combatants, and hundreds of thousands of combatants to the invaders; Clognorp losses are still unknown to this day. History The Clognorp Expansion Conflict took place several decades after the infamous Raid on Clognorp VII, where an army of two million humans from several factions laid waste to the Clognorp's home planet after it was discovered that the Clognorps were performing mass human sacrifices to their deity. After the raid, the Clognorp empire remained crippled for several years as recovery slowly took place. After being defeated by the humans, the Clognorps devoted everything to military development. Once a massive armada had been readied, the Clognorp Empire desired expansion of their domain, and revenge for the sacking of their planet. They mobilized their armada, hundreds of cruisers in size, and set course for the system of Treia V. Many historians believe that Treia V was chosen by the Clognorps because of its close proximity to their own territory. The system was composed of five relatively large planets that orbited slowly around a white dwarf. All five planets were inhabited by humans from both the Mrcillian and Tylor Empires; both empires owned large swathes of each planet. Upon reaching Treia V, the Clognorps began a suprise attack on the closest planet, Juub. This planet was moderately Colonized by the Mrcillian Empire, and sparsely colonized by the Tylor Empire. With the cover of darkness over Juub's largest city, Juubasa, the Clognorps sent a massive assault party to lay waste to the Mrcillian city. Not being forewarned about the impending assault, the defense grid of the metropolis was quickly overwhelmed. Nearly 30,000 innocents perished during the Clognorp fusion and nerve gas bombings,(along with many structures), and countless more were slaughtered by the Clognorp ground troops that stormed the metropolis after the shelling. Well into the assault, resistance parties were assimilated by the Mrcillian civilians, and control of small patches of the city were held long enough for emergency messages to be transmitted to other colonies on the planet. Upon the receiving of the messages, smaller colonies in the area were able to raise defenses for the oncoming torrent of alien invaders. As soon as word of this travesty reached the Mrcillian Forum, a vote to retaliate to the unprovoked attack passed almost immediately. Before the end of the day, all nearby Mrcillian Cruisers were en route to Juub, prepared to aid inhabitants of Juub in the liberation of Juubasa, and the defense of other settlements. Shortly after the Mrcillians declared war, the Tylor Empire followed suit, considering the city of Juubasa housed thousands of Tylorians as well. With this, the conflict began, and spread to every planet in Treia V as the humans faced the hoard of alien invaders. Nearly nine years later and countless lives lost in thousands of battles, the Humans managed to expel the Clognorp Conquest Parties from the planets of Treia V and began to mount attacks on the planets of Clognorp. After several massive battles on two Clognorp planets, the Clognorps finally surrendered. Notable Battles Invasion/Liberation of Juubasa Battle of Gazaa Gulch St. Clavian Genocide Loss of Op Base 13 Category:War